


Gym Time

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Happy Korrasamiversary! :), Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Asami and Korra go to the gym.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Gym Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Korrasami day, everyone! I hope you celebrate this 5th Korrasamiversary with love and kindness. :)  
> For Spikings- I hope you have an AMAZING holiday season, friend. You're awesome! <3

Asami had always been very, very interested in Korra and her workout routine. It started long before they’d begun dating. If Asami thought about it, she couldn’t really pinpoint a time when she’d first noticed Korra’s physique. 

Of course, the Avatar had always been known as the strongest person on Earth. Their muscles, physique, and strength were the stuff of legends. When Asami had first met Korra, she was...stunned, to say the least. She’d been trained in self-defense classes since age seven, but spirits, was Korra something else! She’d showed up in Republic City, all brawn and strong heart and Asami had never thought she’d seen a woman more built than Korra. Korra’s biceps flexed even when she was just _standing_ there, her back muscles were a gift from the Spirits themselves, and Asami was _positive_ her abs had been carved from rock. Looking at Korra now, she had absolutely no idea why it’d taken a year for her feelings to manifest for her friend, but Spirits, was she glad for it. Sparring with her, seeing her fight in battle, and just watching her move had done all sorts of things to Asami. 

So, yes. Throughout the years, Asami had grown a certain admiration and affinity for Korra’s body.

And, that only increased when they became a couple. Korra certainly didn’t mind. She enjoyed the long glances Asami would cast her way, when walking together, changing, or heck, even just sitting damn still. The gentle presses Asami’d place against Korra’s biceps; the kisses to her cuts whenever she was injured.

It’d make sense, then, that one of her favorite things to do with her girlfriend involved her incredible body.

They started doing this a couple months into their relationship, when Asami had seen Korra doing pull-ups from the bar on the living room door, and she’d stopped and watched for...a while. Hearing every grunt and exhale from her sweaty girlfriend had driven her crazy and made her think...

“Your turn, ‘Sami.”

Asami shook herself

She loved going to the gym with Korra. It was one of their favorite pasttimes. 

She patted her girlfriend on the shoulder as she stood up. Asami laid down on the bench and positioned herself underneath the bars. She raised both hands up, positioned them evenly on the barbell, then hefted it from its rack. She grunted, as she began her third set of repetitions.

She’d wondered where Korra trained. Asami had known she trained at Air Temple Island, but that had been primarily for bending. Was there another space she exclusively trained just her physical strength? 

So, Korra had taken Asami to a gym that Bolin and Mako had introduced to her and they’d been working out together ever since. Asami tried to keep her schedule open for it at least three times a week, as it was absolutely healthy for her to take care of her own body and to see what Korra’s could do. That was more for her own benefit than Korra’s.

The first time she’d stepped into the gym, she’d been skeptical as to why Korra led her to an empty exercise room upstairs. There had been several rooms downstairs with sufficient weights and machines. 

“Privacy,” Korra’d explained. “You would not believe the crowd that forms when I start doing pull-ups.”

Asami had raised her eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yup. I didn’t even need to ask for this room. The last time Bolin and I came here and we got into a weightlifting competition between the two of us, the gym was so loud and packed the manager practically kicked us up here. The Avatar’s muscles are a real hoot.” She’d winked.

Asami had rolled her eyes, but tried hard to hide her blush.

“18...19...20.” She now huffed a breath as her straining muscles pushed the bar back up and settled it onto the rack. Asami sat up and grabbed her towel, wiping her forehead. 

“Hey, you did it!” Korra beamed, placing out a hand to rub Asami’s shoulder. “60 reps for one-hundred pounds?” She whistled. “You might need to start taking my place.”

Asami laughed and shook her head, shaking away some beads of sweat too. “You can bench double that, Korra. Maybe even triple.”

Korra shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe with you here, I can do quadruple that.”

“You’re such a tease.” She threw her towel at Korra, who caught it, and chucked it back. Asami caught it on her face.

“Pull-ups?” Asami sputtered, flicking the towel away.

Korra nodded, grabbed both their water bottles, and led the way to the station. 

The first time Asami had watched Korra do pull-ups, she’d nearly had a fit. Korra’s biceps _strained_ every time she lifted her body up and she’d done it in only her wrappings, for Spirit’s sake. One hundred pull-ups later and she was drenched in sweat. Asami had gotten sweaty just by _watching_ her. That day was the first time they’d learned not to stare at each other too much while working out. Asami had left with multiple bruises and they were not from exercising. 

Asami leaned back against a wall and drank from her bottle, watching as her girlfriend attempted to beat her previous day’s record. Something she’d always admired about Korra was how hardworking she was. Not just at being the Avatar or at bending, but in _everything_. The woman did not leave the gym without accomplishing at least five of her goals or previous records and she could do it all again the next day. 

“50...51…”

Asami’s head whipped up. “That fast?” 

She could practically hear Korra’s grin. “Hah. Knew you’d catch on. Nah, I’m only on 30. Thought I’d catch your attention.”

Asami chuckled and conceded. “Well, you’re right on that.” She leaned away from the wall, capped her bottle, and grabbed her yoga mat from nearby. Another unwritten rule of their exercise session was that whenever one of them was doing something, the other had to, too. 

She laid the purple mat down onto the wooden floor, not too far from where Korra reached her 50th pull-up, and proceeded to work on her abs. Flat on her back, she put her arms behind her head and raised her left arm, just as her right knee came to meet it. She reversed and her right arm met her left knee. Fifty was her goal. 

Exercising her abs was one of her favorite workouts to do. Feeling the strain in her core, the tension in her muscles as she balanced everything in her center, and the soreness she felt the day after always made her feel like a badass.

She finished fifty easily before she looked up and noticed Korra was staring at her. Grinning, she placed her feet flat on the mat, positioned her hands above her head, then vaulted her body up. Asami landed gracefully on her feet and shook her hair out, making sure to be a little more dramatic with it than usual. 

The next time she looked up, Korra was biting her lip. Asami smirked. 

“Been looking lo-!” Her breath left her body as Korra tackled her back down to the mat again, placing kisses all over her face. 

Yes, working out were a great way to exercise her body. One way or another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
